


Some Like It Redder

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fraser and Miss Kowalski, crossdressing <i>duet</i> of win. 800x563 manip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Redder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/gifts).



  



End file.
